Cold Blooded
by CloneCommanderIce
Summary: Republic Commandos get the hardest jobs and the heaviest burdens. Kryo Squad is no exception to this. Their story line begins on Bothawui swamps. They are pressed into combat with no hesitation and only one order: push foward.


**Chapter 1: Mud and Blood**

Searing laser bolts fly over their heads. The mud stains their hard-white armor. The trees that litter the area crackle and splinter from explosions around them. The buzz of and screeching sounds of Vulture Droids tears apart the sky above them. The splash of mud can be heard as their All Terrain Tactical Enforcer fights the ground that hinders the progress of the beast. In front of them, B1 and B2 battle droids in large formations rain down fire upon their foes. The elite republic commandoes of Kryo Squad find themselves in the middle of this exchange.

"Frost get the hell up and get some rounds down on these clankers."

Acknowledging his commander, Frost swings his body from behind the tree he was using as cover and unloads a fury of DC-17 blasts towards a group of battle droids. With some success, three droids collapse with scorching marks along their armor, but several units remain functional. A B2 super battle droid emerges from the group and fires several random blasts at Frost's tree.

"I'm pinned down over here."

The AT-TE swings its main cannon in the direction of Frost. The large cannon fires a round directly in front of the tree obliterating the area. After the smoke clears, all that remains from the explosion is a crater containing mud and droid pieces.

Frost motions for two clones to move up. The clones moved from behind the AT-TE and rushed forward to the newly created crater. They fell on the stomachs into it, and positioned themselves so that they can begin to fire upon another droid squad. One of the clones raises his DC-15A and fires several rounds at a group of B1 battle droids. The initial barrage of rounds decapitates two droids and brings down four more droids. One B1 battle droid turned in the direction of the positioned clones and fired off three shots at them. The clones ducked into the crater, getting mud splashed onto their phase one visors.

With the clones pinned in the crater, a commander battle droid makes a gesture to another B1 battle droid.

"What are they up to."

Using his scope for his DC-17 sniper rifle attachment, Frost spots a B1 battle droid running at the crater, cradling two thermal detonators.

"LOOK OUT!"

His plea of warning was too late for the clones within the crater. The droid launched himself into the crater and the fireball that followed consumed everything and everyone inside of it. Frost moves back behind the tree. His blood is boiling and his heart is racing. He looks back at his commando brothers.

"Frost stay with us."

Those words came from Chill. Chill moved to the right side assisted by Numb. The two of them pushed through the vegetation and mud until they got to a small creek behind the droids.

"Commander, keep the droids occupied for a little longer. I need time to set up the explosives."

"Explosives! What are you doing Chill?"

"I'm about to bring this part of the forest down on top of the droids."

Chill pulled out his DC-17 anti-armor attachment and equipped it. Numb ran in front of Chill and started laying out the small explosives behind the unaware battle droids. The eight charges were scattered along the bases of several trees. Numb raced back to Chill and dropped into the creek with him.

"Ready to start the fun, Chill?"

"Oh, this is going to be a blast!"

Chill launched the anti-armor round at a tree. The tree exploded sending splinters and branches flying. The explosion triggered the charge at the base of that tree to go off. A domino effect of explosions ensued, engulfing the entire tree line. Droids of all kinds were caught in these blasts. Trees toppled over and smashed into the ground cutting of the main path. Smoke and the smell of burnt wood filled the air. Chill took off his helmet and took in a huge breath of air.

"Come on Commander, you got to love the smell of success."

"What I love is that, we now have to continue through this path on foot. It was bad enough that the damn walker had a tough time getting through the mud. Now it's completely cutoff from the main route. Chill, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about returning the favor. Two of our guys went out because of a droid packing thermals. We had to break their lines and we did just that!"

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to tell the general that!"

"Tell me what RC-423?"

Commander Ice turned to see his Jedi General: General Pong Krell.

"General Krell, sir, I was going to tell you that we broke through the droids line, but our walker is cutoff because of the fallen trees."

Krell looked at the scorched area and scoffed.

"Why do clones always make things difficult for us Jedi?"

Frost stepped up towards the general.

"With all due respect sir, why weren't you up here with us. We lost eight clones just now. Two of them to a suicidal droid. If a Jedi were up here, they may have prevented those casualties, sir!

"Casualties are part of war, RC-3778, and you were bred to fight in a war. Not argue with a superior!"

"General I argue with you because you don't care for us. We are all brothers, but to you we are just mindless slaves that follow orders. But we're not droids General."


End file.
